kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tridoron
The is a car which serves as the personal Rider Machine of Kamen Rider Drive, as well as a support mech for combat thanks to the weapons in the front of the car for him to use. Like the Shift Cars, it runs on Core Driviars and can bypass time distortions caused by a Roidmude. It also provides Drive with his weapons, the Handle-Ken and Door-Ju, by summoning them from the hollow section of its front portion whenever Shinnosuke calls for them. Mr. Belt can also control it remotely to assist Drive in battle when needed. Tridoron also has an ejector seat, which is done by twisting a yellow-and-black striped pull lever, then pull on it, which will send Drive flying upwards. While in standby mode or just not in battle, Tridoron's hollow section is covered with a Special Investigation Unit insignia. It was created by Mr. Belt and Rinna after the "death" of Proto Drive, with Mr. Belt wanting to have a means to fight beside the warrior he chooses as Drive. When Drive initiates a , Tridoron creates the Tire by first drawing its left front wheel in, then forming the Tire, and lastly ejecting said Tire by using its left wheel to push it out so that it can attach to Drive. Similar to Kamen Rider Double and the RevolGarry with the HardBoilder, Drive's current form and Shift Car arsenal can affect Tridoron's armaments via , which are activated when the Shift Cars are installed into Tridoron's back panel, which allows the Tridoron to use the Shift Car Tires for attacking purposes. Forms that it can transform into during battle. *'Length': 4.9m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 560km/h is Tridoron's default sports car-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 1. This mode is Tridoron's most balanced form. On the paved roads of the city, it can go the fastest of all the Types, making it suited for high-speed chases or getaways. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where it fires lasers from the car's built-in cannons on the front. In episode 19, Tridoron briefly changed into Type Technic to combat the Ride Crosser while in possession of Mashin Chaser by ejecting the cabin portion to strike it with the claws in order to forcibly disengage the combination. Tridoron Shoot.png|Tridoron Shoot - Wild= Type Wild *'Length': 4.9m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 239km/h is Tridoron's dune buggy-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 6. Just like Drive's transformation into Type Wild, Tridoron is much slower in this mode. But in exchange, it has much more power and maneuverability, bouncing around the battlefield with its buoyant wheels and ramming giant Roidmudes with ease. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where its wheels enlarge in order to allow the buggy to run over an enemy. - Technic= Type Technic *'Length': 4.3m *'Weight': 1450kg *'Hp': 3000ps (2206kw) *'Maximum speed': 219km/h is Tridoron's garbage truck-based mode. This mode debuts in episode 9. This transformation is Tridoron's slowest mode. However, it is one of the most versatile like Drive's own Type Technic form, thanks to the claw-like manipulator arms it has, allowing it to directly interact with the surroundings. It is also able to travel up building sides. In combat, aside from Tire Enhancements, Tridoron can perform the attack, where its claws allow the truck to cut through enemies with ease. }} - Other Modes= Apart from it's primary three modes, Tridoron can assume special modes via certain means that it can't normally use. is a combo form of Tridoron and the Ride Booster Set. This mode debuts in . In this mode, Tridoron has the Ride Booster Set attached to its back wheels while in Type Speed, granting it various different uses such as flight. However, in order for flight to be used, Drive must use Type Formula. - Fruits= Fruits Mode In Movie War Full Throttle, when the Type Fruits Shift Car is inserted into Tridoron, it allows the wheels to assume a sort of fruit shape that resemble orange slices and give it flying capabilities. However, it is still primarily just Tridoron Type Speed, so Shinnosuke has to assume Type Speed in order for him to fit comfortably inside. This mode is the first time someone is riding shot-gun with Shinnosuke while he's in Rider form (in this case, Kamen Rider Gaim). While in this mode, Tridoron has a form of orange slices for weapons, which are used by reverting the wheels back to their normal shape and firing them like it would a tire. - High Speed= Type High Speed is a special mode exclusive to the Hyper Battle DVD. It briefly appears when Rinna upgrades Tridoron to upgrade Shift Speed into Shift High Speed. However, it was later revealed that this mode, along with Drive's own Type High Speed form, was just a redecoration and nothing more. - Otomo Nin= Otomo Nin Tridoron In Super Hero Taisen GP, Tridoron becomes a humanoid mecha known as an through the use of the Ninningers' . Incidentally, Otomo Nin Tridoron resembles Drive Type Speed from the neckdown. - Shurikenjin= Shurikenjin Tridoron In Super Hero Taisen GP, Otomo Nin Tridoron combines with , in a similar vein to how does for Shurikenjin Paon, to become . In a similar vein to when Kamen Rider Wizard was in , Drive has a special seat for himself while inside Shurikenjin, using the Handle-Ken to help control the mech. Much like the original Shurikejin, Shurikenjin Tridoron's main arsenal are the and . }} }} Gallery Tire Enhancements= Spiked Shuriken Attack.jpg|Tridoron firing spike projectiles and energy shuriken from the Funky Spike Tire and Midnight Shadow Tire respectively Flaming Car Ram.png|Tridoron about to ram two Roidmudes while ignited in flames via the Max Flare Tire Tridoron Dump.png|Tridoron Type Wild armed with the Rumble Dump Tire and the Rumble Smasher |-| Rider Grand Prix= 66efe9d1jw1eq5irs3tzuj20sg0g075x-e1426355825193.jpg|Tridoron and Mach's Ride Macher racing by several Rider Machines under Signal Tomarle's influence Mashin Chaser GP.jpg|Tridoron racing against Mashin Chaser's Ride Chaser TridoronVSTriCyclone.jpg|Tridoron racing against Rider 3's TriCyclone RidoronVSTridoron.png|Tridoron racing against Black RX's Ridoron |-| Miscellaneous= Tridoron SPECIAL UNIT logo.png|Tridoron with the Special Investigation Unit logo Racer.png|Shinnosuke in the cockpit of Tridoron Knight Rider Drive.png|Drive riding in the cockpit of Tridoron Type Speed Tire, set.png|Tridoron setting the Type Speed Tire in place across Drive's torso We need Handle Sword power now!.png|Tridoron summoning the Handle-Ken from within its hollow section Tridoron standing.png|Tridoron "standing" Let's go for a flight!.png|Drive about to eject himself from Tridoron Type Technic Tridoron's Speedy Technical Snips.png|Tridoron as half Type Speed and half Type Technic about to forcibly deactivate the Ride Crosser piloted by Mashin Chaser WS000331-560x321.jpg|The Booster Tridoron riding on Zeronos' Zero-Liner Notes *Tridoron's name is a clear homage to Ridoron, the car driven by Kotaro Minami in Kamen Rider Black RX. **Tridoron's ability to change modes to match Drive's form could also be an homage to Acrobatter, Kotaro Minami's motorcycle in Kamen Rider Black RX. ***The forms are also similar to the Mach 5's Aero Jack, Balloon Tire, and Fish Diver modes in Speed Racer X, though only the Balloon Tire mode seems to match. **The name has another meaning in the context of the series, as "Tri" is the prefix for three, and "Doron" is a Japanese sound effect for transforming, and Tridoron can transform between three modes. ***Similarly, using Type Tridoron's Tire Blending ability, he can combine/transform the abilities of three of his Tire Exchange Shift Cars into a new tire. *Similar to the DenLiner, Tridoron changes modes based on its Rider's current form. However, while DenLiner simply attaches different trains to itself, Tridoron completely changes its appearance and abilities. **Tridoron is also the second rider machine to be able to combine with a Super Sentai Mecha after the DenLiner and ToQ-Oh. ***It is also the first time a Rider Machine has a form exclusive to its combination. *Tridoron is based off of the 1992 Honda NSX. *Tridoron's appearance after being installed with the Shift Fruits Car is a reference to DeLorean time machine from the Back to the Future movie trilogy. **Tridoron's flight capability from using the Shift Fruits Car is also similar to the , personal mecha from . **Tridoron is also a reference to K.I.T.T. 2000 from the Knight Rider franchise. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Tridoron Category:Vehicles Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Rider Machines Category:Mecha